starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Second Battle of Mechis III
Feel free to fill in the gaps, Hal. I got what I could down. I could have easily missed the details pertaining the Xen'Chi losses, but you know what you were doing, and that's enough for me. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 18:32, 13 September 2006 (UTC) *There we go, I think that takes care of all of it. Feel free to elaborate on anything I missed. ;) --Halomek 21:42, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Updated Timeline Why 16 ABY? I was under the impression that this took place fairly early in the counterattack, which I think would place it near the end of 15 ABY. --Halomek 21:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) *Cadden did not participate in the whole Xen'Chi thing until 16 ABY. Before that (15 ABY), he was running Dark Justice and, shortly afterwards, forming the Mandalorian Protectors. Before that still, he was on one of his "I've disappeared" lapses. Since the battle could not have taken place before the Mandalorian Protectors were resurrected, and it took an IC year before they became involved in the war, 16 ABY is the logical conclusion. It's a bit roundabout, and a bit awkward, but... well... that's how it is on my end. Cadden himself did not organize Dark Justice until after the Xen'Chi were identified, ICly, and were a very clear threat to the galaxy. And the Mandalorians did not start their attacks on the Xen'Chi until after the war was in full swing, and the Xen'Chi were pretty much at the height of their dominance. Not to say I'm 100% set on 16 ABY, mind you. Just explaining where I'm coming from when I say 16 ABY. In the end, I'm not much of a stickler for petty details, so I don't care if a little less than a year, exactly a year, or a little more than a year passes when I say Cadden was Mandalore for a year. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 22:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) **It doesn't help that the whole invasion is kinda fuzzy in terms of when everything happened. About the only thing I know for sure is that the war started in 14 ABY. However, if we're going by the three year estimate, which seems to be the consensus – not to mention Balsa's reckoning that it should take longer to retake ground from an entrenched enemy - then that would mean the Xen'Chi took the territory they did in roughly a year's time. The next two years would be spent retaking it all back (i.e. the first true counterattacks should logically happen sometime in 15 ABY). --Halomek 01:34, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ***Well, if we are to place it in 15 ABY, I want it to be very late in 15 ABY. Otherwise, it throws everything Cadden-and-Mandalorian way out of wack. I'm thinking, like, one of the last things to occur in 15 ABY kind of thing. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:42, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ****That works for me. --Halomek 18:20, 29 September 2007 (UTC)